


The Night with Sensei

by Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi/pseuds/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi
Summary: Yugi Mouto and his friends went to the bar so that they could celebrate Yugi turning 18. While there the group spot Sensei Yami Shinko. The group in their tipsy state dared Yugi to seduce the young teacher. Yugi agrees and goes over to Yami, starting off with some drinks with the teacher. Will Yugi manage to seduce Yami? What will happen in the end? AU. BXB scene. Yaoi.





	The Night with Sensei

_Hello again, Everyone._

_I decided to write a one-shot while procrastinating from school._

_Again, I don't own YGO._

**_The Night with Sensei_ **

Yugi Mouto, Joey Wheeler, Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Tristan Taylor and Heba Mouto were all standing at a table in a bar, sharing a drink with one another.

Yugi had turned 18 today so they had taken him to the bar to celebrate the milestone.

They had been at the bar for quite a few hours already and had been drinking quite a bit so now they were a bit tipsy.

The tipsy side was obvious in Ryou since the normally quiet and shy guy was loud and dancing with everyone.

Malik was kissing random people and Joey just kept drinking, despite being the designated driver.

Tristan had disappeared some time before, presumably with his crush, Miho.

Yugi and Heba were a bit more responsible and only danced with each other and drank small portions of their drinks so that they didn't get too drunk.

Their grandfather would kill them if they come home stumbling around and smelling like a brewery so they were being a little careful and failing slightly.

"Hey, Yug'. Isn't that Sensei Shinko over there?" Joey asked, pointing to a man at the bar with the same untameable hair that Yugi had.

Yugi blinked and looked to where Joey was pointing. "Yeah. That is Sensei. I wonder if anyone is here with him," Yugi replied.

"One way to find out," Joey said before he stumbled over to the bar.

The teacher looked over when he saw his student stumbling over. "What are you doing here, Wheeler?" the teacher asked. "It's a school night."

"It's Yug's birthday. Are you here alone?" Joey asked before he ordered another drink.

Sensei Shinko nodded. "Yeah. My brother was supposed to meet me here but he cancelled last minute," Sensei Shinko replied, grabbing his Raspberry Cruiser. "Excuse me, Wheeler, but I should be going."

Joey nodded and grabbed his own drink and drank it quickly before he stumbled back to the groups table.

"He's alone. His brother cancelled on him," Joey told Yugi and Heba.

"Who's alone?" Malik asked as he and Ryou re-joined the group.

"Sensei Shinko. He's over there," Heba replied, pointing to where the teacher was now standing in the corner alone.

"Oh. I'm gonna kiss him," Malik said with a smirk, starting to head towards the teacher only to be stopped by Heba.

"You don't. Yugi should," Heba said.

"Huh? What's happening?" Yugi asked, having zoned out slightly.

Heba chuckled softly. "You are going to go up to Sensei Shinko and seduce him," Heba said.

Yugi blinked. "Why would I do that?" Yugi asked.

"Call it a birthday bet. If you can do it we will do whatever you want for a full month," Heba said.

"Even wiping Grandpa's ass during storms?" Yugi asked.

Heba blushed and sighed. "I guess so. Just seduce the stubborn teacher," Heba said.

Yugi smirked. "Very well. How far should I go?" Yugi asked.

"As far as you can. I want to see how easy Sensei is," Malik said with a smirk.

"That's not nice. I don't like drunk, Malik," Yugi said.

"That's not really a drunk Malik thing. He just has no filter and is louder when drunk," Ryou said.

"I suppose," Yugi muttered.

"Still. I think you should try to go as far as you can," Joey said, Ryou and Malik agreeing.

"Sounds like everyone likes that idea. I agree. Just don't come home limping or Grandpa will kill us," Heba said.

Yugi sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'll try," Yugi said, drinking the last of his drink before he went to the bar.

"What's he doing? Sensei Shinko is the other way," Ryou said with a confused face.

Heba chuckled. "He needs some liquid courage," Heba replied.

"Some what?" Joey asked.

"Some more booze to give him more courage," Ryou replied, rolling his eyes at his sometimes dopey friend.

"Oh," Joey replied, turning to look at Yugi. "Why does he need two though?"

Heba chuckled. "One for his companion," Heba replied.

"Huh?" Joey asked.

"One for Sensei Shinko," Heba replied, rolling his eyes at Joey.

"Oh," Joey muttered, stealing Heba's drink.

"Hey!" Heba exclaimed, trying to steal his drink back.

Joey just laughed before he gulped all of it at once, sighing happily.

Heba growled and glared at Joey. "Go get me a new one before I drag you home by your fucking ear," Heba snapped.

Joey gulped and quickly headed towards the bar.

* * *

Yugi got two drinks from the bar before he headed over to Sensei Shinko, gulping nervously.

He was thankful that he was getting tipsy because otherwise he wouldn't dare try this, no matter what.

Sensei turned to Yugi and blinked. "Mouto? What brings you by?" Sensei Shinko asked with a slightly surprised look.

"You looked lonely so I came over to offer you a drink and some company," Yugi replied with a smile, offering Sensei another Raspberry Cruiser.

"Um… Thanks," Sensei said with a light blush, taking the offered drink.

Yugi smiled nervously, noticing that Sensei was even more tense and uncomfortable now.

Sensei took a drink from the new cruiser, his previous one empty and already in the bin.

Yugi bit his lip before he sighed. "Do you want to dance, Sensei?" Yugi asked, holding his hand out to Sensei Shinko.

"Um… I can't dance," Sensei Shinko muttered.

"Me either. Perhaps a little liquid courage will help. We can dance with the next song," Yugi said.

Sensei chuckled softly. "I suppose we can try it," Sensei said.

Yugi nodded and the two drank their drinks quickly, Yugi gently tugging Sensei Shinko to the dance floor when the next song was announced.

"I still don't know how to dance," Sensei said as he was tugged along.

"That doesn't matter. I'll show you the basics to dancing," Yugi said with a smile.

"O-Okay," Sensei mumbled nervously.

Yugi smiled and showed Sensei Shinko how to dance, surprised by how quickly the teacher picked it up and how elegant he was while dancing.

Sensei had a light blush on his cheeks as he danced, smiling at Yugi as he had some fun dancing for the first time in his life.

The next song was a slow one, perfect to slow dance together.

Sensei couldn't help but blush when Yugi pulled him close. "W-What are you doing?" Sensei asked nervously, looking a little shy.

Yugi chuckled softly. "Slow dancing with you, Sensei," Yugi replied.

"Oh," Sensei muttered. "Please call me Yami. Sensei is for at work."

Yugi smiled. "Sure thing, Yami," Yugi said.

Yami smiled and blinked when he realised Yugi was slightly taller. "I'm  _so_  short," Yami said with a pout.

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at that as they danced, his arms wrapped around Yami's waist. "I like your height," Yugi said.

Yami blushed darkly and rested his head on Yugi's chest, yawning slightly.

"Tired?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. It's been a long week. Bakura's misbehaviour is killing me and setting me behind on my marking so I have to stay up to midnight every night," Yami complained.

"Sorry to hear that. I think you needed this outing," Yugi said.

"Agreed. I think I should have an early night tonight though," Yami said.

Yugi pouted lightly.

"What's with the pout?" Yami asked, looking up at Yugi from his position against Yugi's chest.

"I was hoping you could spend some time with me and help me celebrate my birthday," Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "How old are ya now?" Yami asked.

"Eighteen," Yugi replied.

"Oh," Yami said softly. "I suppose I can stay a little longer so we can talk."

Yugi smiled happily and the two got another drink once the song had ended.

* * *

It was almost 1 in the morning when Yami and Yugi left the bar.

The two had spent hours dancing together and drinking alcohol until they were a little drunk.

"Let me walk you home," Yami said to Yugi once they were outside.

"Yeah," Yugi said, blinking. "I mean no."

"Huh? No?" Yami asked, turning to his student.

"Hmm… Grandpa will kill me if he sees me like this," Yugi replied, leaning against the wall of the pub.

"Oh," Yami replied. "I suppose you can come to my house until you sober up a little."

"Really?" Yugi asked with a hopeful look.

"Yeah. I don't see why not," Yami replied with a shrug.

Yugi smiled and held his hand out to Yami.

Yami blushed lightly and took the hand. "Let's take my car," Yami said, starting to wobble to his car.

Yugi chuckled. "Can't we walk? It's a lovely night for a walk," Yugi said.

"More like a stumble," Yami snickered. "Okey dokey. Let's 'walk'."

Yugi chuckled and the two started to walk towards the outskirts of the city where Yami's house was located.

Yami couldn't help but smile when Yugi wrapped his arms around his waist, Yami resting his head on Yugi's shoulder as they walked.

"I had a lovely night, Yugi," Yami said softly as they walked.

"I had a great night as well," Yugi replied with a happy smile.

Yami smiled and led Yugi up a set of stairs to a beautiful two story house.

"This is your home?" Yugi asked with slightly wide eyes.

"Yeah. I've lived here for the past four years," Yami replied as he struggled to unlock the door.

Yugi snickered softly when he noticed Yami stick his tongue out as he tried to unlock the door.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked, turning to Yugi once the door was unlocked.

"Your face. You stuck your tongue out while you tried to unlock the door," Yugi replied with a chuckle.

Yami blinked. "Did I?" Yami asked.

Yugi chuckled. "You did," Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay. Come on in," Yami said as he entered his house, Yugi following him.

They both removed their shoes beside the door before they walked further into the house.

"Can I get you a drink or anything?" Yami asked as he walked into the kitchen, turning the light on low with the dimmer.

"I think I'm good," Yugi replied with a smile, following Yami over to the sink.

Yami grabbed himself a glass of water and turned around, finding Yugi standing right in front of him.

"You have beautiful eyes," Yugi said, looking into Yami's amethyst gems.

Yami blushed darkly. "Um… Thanks," Yami said shyly.

Yugi chuckled softly and found himself drawn to Yami's thick lips.

Yami didn't know how to respond when Yugi gently cupped his cheek, Yugi gently running a thumb over Yami's lips.

"Such kissable lips," Yugi said, leaning closer to Yami.

Yami blushed darkly, stepping back a little but he couldn't go far since his back hit the counter.

Yugi chuckled softly and leaned a little closer.

"W-What are you doing?" Yami asked nervously.

"I'm just wondering what it would be like to kiss those full lips," Yugi replied.

Yami blushed bright red, the colour going to the tops of his ears as well.

Yugi chuckled softly and leaned forwards, pressing his lips to Yami's in a gentle kiss.

Yami shyly kissed back, gasping when Yugi ran his tongue alone his bottom lip.

Yugi used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Yami's mouth, Yugi mapping out Yami's warm mouth.

Yami moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck, Yugi's arms winding around his waist.

Yami gasped and broke the kiss when Yugi grabbed his ass.

"Wow. I love this ass," Yugi said as he squeezed Yami's bottom.

Yami blushed darkly and looked down. "W-Were you dared t-to do this?" Yami asked.

Yugi blinked and pulled back. "Dared?" Yugi asked.

"People only ever want me because they were dared to be with me," Yami replied sadly.

"Oh. I don't need to be dared. You truly are beautiful," Yugi said before he smirked. "And I love those kissable lips of yours."

Yami blushed darkly and pulled Yugi into a kiss, letting Yugi's tongue into his mouth.

Yugi moaned softly into the kiss, enjoying himself.

Yugi lifted Yami up, placing him on the sink.

Yami blushed and panted softly when they broke apart.

Yugi kissed along Yami's chin, kissing down Yami's neck.

Yami moaned and tilted his head to give Yugi some more room, moaning loudly when Yugi sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck.

Yugi smiled and ran his hands up Yami's chest, starting to unbutton Yami's shirt.

Yami blushed darkly, a little nervous when Yugi pushed the shirt off of his shoulders.

Yugi looked over Yami's muscular chest and stomach, his member becoming painfully hard.

"You look amazing," Yugi said with a light blush, running his hands over the sculptured muscles.

Yami moaned softly, smiling when Yugi kissed down his collar bone.

Yugi's hands explored all over Yami's torso while he kissed down to Yami's nipple, sucking and licking Yami's nipple when he reached the little nub.

Yami moaned and tangled his hands in Yugi's hair, loving the feel of his student's mouth on his nipple.

Yugi moaned softly and turned his attention to the other nipple when the first one was hard, bringing his hand up to play with the abandoned nub.

Yami gasped when he felt a hand grasp his clothed member. "W-Wait," Yami said.

Yugi pulled back worriedly, looking up at Yami. "Did I go too far?" Yugi asked.

Yami blushed and shook his head, looking down. "I-I have to tell you something that might change your mind about continuing," Yami mumbled, Yugi straining to hear Yami.

"What could possibly change my mind about this?" Yugi asked with a confused frown.

Yami sighed and gripped the sink, biting his lip.

"It's alright, Sensei. You can tell me anything," Yugi said.

Yami sighed softly again and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Yugi asked with a frown, gently rubbing Yami's thigh.

Yami blushed and looked at Yugi. "I'm half girl," Yami muttered a bit louder.

"Half girl?" Yugi repeated with a frown.

Yami nodded.

"Does that mean you have two entrances?" Yugi asked.

"Y-Yes," Yami replied nervously.

"I want to see it," Yugi said with a curious expression.

**Lemon Time**

Yami turned bright red and jumped down from the counter, yanking his pants down before he turned around and leant over the sink.

Yugi chuckled softly and knelt down, pulling Yami's cheeks apart.

He could barely hold himself back from pounding into Yami when he saw the two entrances.

Yami gasped when he felt a thin finger run across both his entrances, Yami turning to look over his shoulder at Yugi.

"W-What are you doing?" Yami asked.

Yugi chuckled softly. "I think this is going to be fun," Yugi said, slipping a finger inside Yami's female entrance.

Yami moaned softly. "I like the sound of that," Yami said.

Yugi chuckled as well and removed his finger, turning Yami around and placing him back on the sink.

Yami blushed and moaned when Yugi latched onto his nipple once again, his hand returning to the first nipple.

Yami moaned, dropping his head back while Yugi's second hand worked on pulling Yami's pants off the last little bit.

Yugi smiled happily when the pants where finally removed.

Yami moaned loudly as Yugi started to plant butterfly kisses all over his chest and stomach.

Yugi moaned and dipped his tongue into Yami's naval several times.

"Come here before you go any further," Yami said, tugging Yugi up by his shirt.

Yugi chuckled and moaned when Yami pulled him into a rough kiss.

Yami started tugging Yugi's shirt and broke the kiss to pull the shirt off.

Yugi smirked when Yami blushed as he looked over his newly revealed torso.

"Wow," Yami said in surprise. "Who knew you were so toned and… HOT?"

Yugi chuckled. "I could say the same about you," Yugi said.

"I'm not hot," Yami muttered.

"You certainly are. Should we continue?" Yugi asked.

Yami blushed darkly and nodded, pulling Yugi into a kiss again.

Yugi moaned and slipped his tongue into Yami's mouth again, Yami's hands working on undoing Yugi's belt and pants.

Yugi tangled his hands into Yami's hair, grinding his hips into Yami's when Yami finally managed to undo the annoying belt.

Yami moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Yugi, enjoying the feel of Yugi's still partially covered member rubbing against his entrances.

Yami broke the kiss after a moment. "Hurry up," Yami said.

Yugi nodded and yanked his boxers down, kicking them and his pants away.

He lined himself up at Yami's entrance, blinking when he suddenly remembered something. "I don't have a condom," Yugi muttered, disappointed.

Yami groaned and dropped his head back. "Forget about it," Yami replied.

Yugi smirked and slowly sheathed himself inside Yami, moaning at the tight heat that engulfed his member.

Yami moaned loudly as well and he wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck.

Yugi panted softly and stopped moving once he was fully sheathed, holding still while he waited for Yami to adjust.

"You have to pull out though," Yami said softly once he could think a little clearer.

"Okay, Sensei," Yugi replied, smirking at the moan he received for using that title.

Yami tightening on his member at the simple word didn't help either.

Yugi chuckled softly. "Are you ready?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded and thrust up against Yugi.

Yugi moaned and pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Yami before he slowly thrust back into his Sensei.

Yami bit his lip in pleasure, enjoying the slow, gentle pace that Yugi had set.

After a while he got sick of it. "Please, Yugi. I need you faster and harder. None of this going easy crap," Yami said.

Yugi chuckled softly as he sped up the pace.

Yami cried out loudly when Yugi struck a special spot inside of him, Yugi smirking as he aimed for that spot with each thrust.

Yugi changed the pace yet again so that it was very fast and rough.

Yami gripped the sink tightly as the pleasure built up quickly.

The counter kept banging against the wall since it wasn't attached to the wall but neither of them cared, all that they cared about was the pleasure they were feeling.

"Fuck! So good! Harder!" Yami cried loudly.

Yugi just moaned in reply and moved faster, leaning down to kiss Yami's neck.

Yami cried out louder when he felt the lips on his neck and a hand grasp his member.

Yugi stroked Yami in time with his thrusts and it wasn't long until Yami came hard all over their chests and stomach.

Yugi gasped when Yami tightened hard on his member and he didn't have time to react or pull out before he came hard.

Yami moaned softly when he felt the warm seed enter his female entrance.

Yugi pulled out of Yami and braced his hands on the counter with one hand on each side of Yami, Yugi leaning heavily on his arms.

**Lemon End**

"Sorry, Yami. I didn't think I was that close," Yugi said.

Yami pouted and reached down, slipping a finger inside of himself. "Too late now. I actually liked it," Yami said with a dark blush.

Yugi was shocked by that. "Okay. Um… What do we do now?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "I want to go again but this time I want to feel your big, fat dick in my ass," Yami replied.

Yugi blushed darkly and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay. Do you have some lube somewhere?" Yugi asked.

He knew doing it anally without lube hurt a lot, even in his drunk state.

"Yeah. In my bedroom," Yami said, hopping down from the sink and he grabbed Yugi's hand.

Yugi followed Yami to Yami's room, Yugi staring at Yami's bare ass the whole time.

He was looking forward to this.

Yami jumped on his bed and pulled a bottle of lube from down the edge of the bed and the headboard.

He just shrugged when he saw Yugi's quizzical expression, Yami tossing the lube to Yugi.

Yugi caught it with a smirk.

"I don't want any of that preparation crap. Just jump right in there," Yami said to Yugi, wiggling his ass.

**Lemon Start**

"I take it you've done this before," Yugi said with a chuckle as he coated his once again hard member in the cold lube.

"Sorta. Bobby in the cupboard helps me a lot," Yami replied with a dark blush.

"Bobby?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Do you want to meet him?" Yami asked.

"Sure," Yugi replied.

Yami smiled and walked over to his cupboard, pulling a long, thick dildo out of it.

Yugi blushed lightly and took the toy. "You use this in your ass?" Yugi asked.

"Y-Yeah. I like it better," Yami replied with a dark blush and an embarrassed look.

Yugi chuckled softly and noticed now that the toy was in his hand that he was bigger than the toy.

"On your hands and knees, Yami," Yugi said.

Yami nodded and got onto his hands and knees the bed.

Yugi smirked and slipped the dildo into Yami's cum filled pussy.

Yami moaned loudly and tightened his hands in the sheets.

Yugi lined himself up at Yami's other entrance, Yugi slowly entering the hole.

He couldn't help the gasp that left him and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting the last few inches into Yami.

Yami moaned and cried out when Yugi thrust the last bit in, Yugi's hips pushing the toy further into his pussy.

Yugi held Yami's hips tightly, his nails digging into the skin. "S-Sorry," Yugi said as he tried to control himself.

"Stop apologizing and fuck me," Yami growled.

Yugi groaned softly and pulled out, starting a slow and gentle pace.

"Please hurry up," Yami said desperately. "I don't want this gentle crap. I can have that on my own."

Yugi smirked at that and started a hard and fast pace into Yami.

Yami moaned with each thrust, the toy repeatedly being pushed into his pussy again with the same force as Yugi's member in his ass.

Yugi smirked and shifted his hips, chuckling softly when Yami cried out and his arms buckled.

Yami ended up with his head against the bed and his butt in the air while Yugi continued to pound into his sweet spot, the toy hitting his other sweet spot with each thrust as well.

"YUGI! HARDER!" Yami cried, holding the sheets tightly.

Yugi happily complied and he couldn't help but gasp when Yami started to thrust back against his inward thrusts.

Yami started to shake and cry out loudly with each thrust, Yugi feeling Yami tightening on his member.

Yugi reached around Yami and grasped his member, stroking it in time with their thrusts.

"YUGI!" Yami cried at the hand, unable to keep himself from cumming on their sheets.

Yugi groaned and came a few thrusts later as well, Yami's walls squeezing him tightly.

The both collapsed onto the bed, Yugi on Yami's back.

**Lemon End**

Yami smiled tiredly at Yugi, both of them panting softly. "I haven't had this much fun before," Yami said softly.

Yugi chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment. Should we continue?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded and smirked. "Yes. I never want to stop," Yami replied.

Yugi groaned. "I like the sound of that," Yugi said before he kissed Yami roughly.

* * *

The next morning Yami woke up to the sound of his alarm going off.

He groaned softly and opened his eyes, turning the alarm off.

He looked around and noticed that his bed was empty but it was sticky and covered in cum.

Not only that but he was very sticky and sweaty but he couldn't remember what happened.

The last thing he remembered was dancing with Yugi.

"What happened?" Yami asked tired, getting out of bed and heading for a shower.

He then quickly got dressed and left for work.

Yami started to think it was just a wet dream since Yugi was acting like nothing happened but he realised that he hadn't been dreaming at lunch time.

He loved the outcome of that hour break as well.

**_The End_ **

_There you go._

_What did you think?_


End file.
